


don't take love off the table yet

by petemikey



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s elements, Dom!Patrick, M/M, PWP, Sub!Pete, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't know if he can hold it together because Patrick is such a fucking tease, but also he's just generally really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't take love off the table yet

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr, who asked for Peterick smut

Pete had never been more glad for his guitar in his entire life.

His hard-on was getting painfully annoying, and Patrick, who was bouncing around the stage animatedly, definitely just wasn’t helping at all. Pete was used to his vision often being obscured because of his retinas being burned by the bright lighting, but he could still see Patrick and the way beads of sweat clung to the nape of his neck and the way his whole body shakes whenever he sings the chorus of The Phoenix. It’s not fair. He really just wants to willpower Patrick over to him, because it’s always great when Patrick decides to feel him up when he’s shredding his bass. That would clearly be inappropriate whilst they’re doing 7 Minutes in Heaven. (Even though the title is, well, seven minutes in heaven.)

However, Pete decides that it is appropriate to start rutting against his guitar whilst they do ‘I Don’t Care’, which is conveniently exactly how he feels, with a bit more lust.

When Patrick starts singing in that ridiculously low and lusty voice, Pete actually groans. He’s been holding it in for the past hour, and he starts rubbing against his bass even more, biting his tongue to stop anymore noises coming out.

Patrick turns around during the chorus and grins at Pete, and he knows, which to be honest only turns him on even more. 

Andy was smashing away as per usual, and Pete was sure he could see Joe crack a smile. Patrick hopped off his platform and ran over to Pete during the instrumental and oh god he thought, continuing to play. His hands were shaking slightly as Patrick stopped next to him, and leant up and put his mouth to Pete’s ear.  
“Enjoying the show?” he murmured softly. The din of the drums and the guitars and the crowd meant that something as quiet as that would go unnoticed. Pete let out a moan that sounded more like a whine as Patrick squeezed his ass and then ran off to his place, grinning stupidly.  
Patrick was singing with the same vigor as before, Pete was shaking slightly, Joe was laughing and Andy was just rolling his eyes at the two of them. Pete just tried to put all of his excess energy into playing, but it was hard, because Patrick kept on running over to him and teasing him quietly, and then leaving just as quickly as he came. Apart from once.

“You enjoying showing yourself off in front of everyone,” asked Patrick. His voice sounded strained, and Pete knew that the younger man was having the same troubles holding it together as him. “whore.” He added as an afterthought. He started on Death Valley, and Pete really, honestly thought he was going to lose it right there, but he knew Patrick would be pissed, because before he left he squeezed Pete’s arm hard enough to leave a bruise, and Patrick knew that Pete knew what that meant. 

The rest of the show was, in fact torture. He was hard until the end, he kept on missing chords, and every time he would do anything remotely sexual, Patrick would just turn around and grin. When the show came to an end, Pete thought he was going to cry with joy. Andy and Joe went off one way, and Patrick dragged Pete off stage, guitars in tow, and into the nearest room with a lock.  
As they fell in, Pete groped the wall in search of a light switch. He found one, and as he turned it on, Patrick ran his hand down his spine, making his whole body shiver.  
Patrick grabbed him and smashed their lips together, and Pete could feel them start to bruise. Patrick ran a hand down his back again, causing involuntary shivers and squirms every time. It wasn’t until he grabbed Pete’s cock through his jeans that he started speaking.

“Did you like that, out there, baby? Did I do a good job?” Patrick was practically purring, and he took pleasure in seeing Pete choking on his words, unable to speak.  
“Mmf, Patrick, oh god.” He whined as Patrick cut him off, kissing him harshly and grabbing his hair, running his hands through it. Pete cried out as the knots from the show ripped apart.  
“So, I take that as a yes then.” He murmured, and Pete growled as he moved his mouth away from him.  
“Shit, Patrick, please. I need.” He cried out in between moans.  
“Ssh, baby, use your words. Tell me what you want.” Patrick told him, working off his shirt. He was right. Pete had a small circle of bruises around the top of his arm, that complimented the ones on his chest perfectly. Patrick traced them delicately, and smiled to himself. Mine he thought.  
“Mm, Patrick, can I blow you?” asked Pete. Patrick looked up from where he was tracing his tattoos.  
“Aw, what a good boy. Are you sure you don’t want something else?” asked Patrick questioningly. Pete shook his head in an obvious ‘no’ motion and he leant down and started undoing his pants. It was Patrick’s turn to moan now as he looked down at his boyfriend sucking him off.  
Pete literally looked like sex. His hair was sticking up in random places from where Patrick had been pulling at it, his lips were swollen, and as Patrick moaned, Pete whined back, the vibrations just making Patrick even closer. Pete was staring up at him, his cheeks hollowed, and it wasn’t very surprising when Patrick came (he had been hard since he’d seen Pete earlier.), Pete came a few minutes later.  
“Oh my god, Patrick. You should have seen yourself on stage, Jesus Christ.” Pete whined, nuzzling his face into Patrick’s chest after they had (somewhat) cleaned themselves up.  
“Did it for you, honey.” Patrick smirked at him, as they stumbled tiredly to the bus.

It was rushed and quick and it wasn’t the best they’d had, but it as fucking good all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope my first attempt at smut wasn't too shitty
> 
> requests@ wentziero.tumblr.com


End file.
